


"Let's take a break from the handcuffs"

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: Prompt from 'Peace" on ao3Sam and Grizz break out the handcuffs again, only this time, its Sam's turn to wear them. What will happen when Sam can't communicate? Read here to find out
Relationships: Sam Eliot & Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	"Let's take a break from the handcuffs"

Sam lay shirtless on his back, Grizz's bare chest pressed against his, their lips connected in a heated kiss as Grizz worked on ridding Sam of his jeans and boxers. Things had escalated rather quickly between the two, and Sam was hard as could be. Sighing as his cock was no longer restrained by his jeans, Sam moaned softly as Grizz wrapped a now confident hand around him, stroking him teasingly slow. Grizz was hard as well, his hips jutting against Sam's thigh as he stroked him and kissed him lazily, reaching over with his free hand to grab the lube and a condom from his bedside table. His fingertips grazed something metal and an idea popped into his head, smirking against Sam's lips and pulling away from their kiss.

"Want to try something new?" Grizz asked, signing with one hand, his other still stroking Sam's cock slowly. 

Sam was a panting and whimpering mess beneath him. "W-what do you mean?" he signed and spoke, his voice failing him as he stammered out his words. 

Grizz didnt respond, he simply pulled his pair of handcuffs from the bedside drawer, smirking down at Sam. They had used these once before, but Grizz had been the one to wear them. Grizz would be lying if he said he hadn't jerked off to the thought of Sam wearing them though. 

Sam's eyes went wide, he suddenly felt very nervous. Sam wasn't the most adventerous, and he had only just begun to grow comfortable sending Grizz risque' pictures while Grizz was working in the fields. However, the idea did stir some curiosity inside of him. "O-okay." He said, "I'll try it." 

Grizz only grew more excited. "Just tell me if you want them off okay? I don't want to hurt you..." 

Once Sam gave the nod of affirmation, Grizz gestured for Sam to raise his arms. Carefully, and making sure they weren't too tight, Grizz handcuffed Sam to the headboard. Grabbing the bottle of lube and settling between Sam's thighs, Grizz took a moment to admire the sight in front of him; Sam's legs spread, a blush covering his face and upper chest, his hands hadncuffed above his head. God, it was everything Grizz had imagined and more. Grizz was painfully hard, but he knew he needed to prep Sam and take his time, he didn't want to hurt him. 

"You ready?" He signed before squeezing some lube onto his finger tips and rubbing his fingers together to warm it up. 

"Yes please." Sam said. He had tried to sign it, but with his hands restrained, he had to rely on his voice. 

Taking great care, Grizz slowly pushed his index finger inside of Sam's entrance, watching Sam's face for any signs of discomfort. Sam adjusted rather quickly, it was much easier now days than it had been in the beginning. Slowly, Grizz added another finger, sizzoring them inside of Sam until he found his prostate, watching and moaning out loud at the sight of Sam writhing beneath him. Grizz was about to add a third when Sam stopped him by speaking. 

"I'm ready- please just - fuck me." Sam panted out. 

Grizz smirked, who was he to deny Sam? Quickly rolling the condom onto himself, and stealing a few well earned moments of stroking his painfully hard erection, Grizz angled himself properly with Sam's entrance, pushing Sam's legs back against his chest to allow Grizz better access. Taking a deep breath, Grizz slowly began to push inside of Sam, Sam's walls seemingly dragging Grizz in as he let out a loud moan at the sensation. "Fuck, Sam...." Grizz murmured, looking down at Sam who's eyebrows were raised in pleasure. Grizz stilled inside of him as he bottomed out, giving Sam a few moments to adjust. 

Normally, Sam would grip Grizz's shoulders as means of grounding himself so as to relax during this rough first part. However, his hands were bound above him, so all Sam could do was take long deep breaths. He wanted to touch Grizz, put his hands on him, but he couldn't. But, he wanted to give this a shot, so he allowed Grizz to keep going by murmuring a quiet 'okay' for Grizz to move. As Grizz began slowly thrusted in and out of Sam, Sam didn't feel the pain ebbing away as quickly as normal, he wasn't able to relax. He wanted to tell Grizz to stop, or to slow down or something to relax him, but his main means of communication were cut off. 

Grizz was in heaven, Sam looked so perfect beneath him, it was everything he had fantacised about and more. Except for one thing; Sam was eerily quiet. His face was scruntched up and his eyes were closed, seemingly in pain. Grizz felt his heart begin to race as panic overwhelmed him, he tapped Sam's face, his pleasure forgotten, to get Sam's attention. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, signing with one hand, holding himself up with the other. 

Sam nodded, biting down on his lip. "Keep going." Sam wanted to keep going, he wanted to do this for Grizz and see if it would get any better. 

"Are you sure? We can stop..." 

Sam nodded, jutting his hips up to meet Grizz's as affirmation. 

Grizz applied more lube before continuing his thrusts, getting lost in the feeling yet again as Sam's wet warm walls drug him in. Sam felt heavenly, he always did. Looking down at Sam, he now saw that Sam's face had relaxed some, and he was letting out small whimpers. "Fuck" Grizz panted, picking up his speed. "You're so tight, you feel amazing, Sam." 

Sam couldn't understand Grizz with all of the movement. While his thrusts didn't hurt as much, it was still at an odder angle than usual making it uncomfortable. Sam wanted so badly to just tell Grizz in his own language how he was feeling like he normally would, but he couldn't. This caused Sam to begin to panic, all of his pleasure and horniness fading away as panic consumed him. His breathing became rapid, which Grizz seemed to mistake for pleasure, causing Sam to panic furthur. he felt like he couldn't speak, like he couldnt do anything. Finally, Sam let out a firm "Stop, Grizz, stop." 

Grizz's movements haunted immediatley. "What is it? What's wrong?" Grizz saw the pain in Sam's eyes and the tears threatening to spill and his heart dropped. Carefully pulling out of Sam, he signed, "Do you want me to take them off of you?" He asked, gesturing to the handcuffs. 

Sam nodded eagerly. 

Grizz waisted no time in uncuffing Sam, tossing them aside and gently massaging Sam's wrists. "Hey, what's wrong?" Grizz asked again, letting Sam sit up. 

"I just- i felt like I couldn't speak and i was uncomfortable....." Sam was crying now, his hands shaking as he signed. "I wanted to try for you, and I kept hoping I would get used to it but I just panicked... Fuck- Grizz, I'm sorry

Grizz took Sam's hands in his own and kissed them, feeling increadibly guilty for suggesting using the stupid handcuffs in the first place. Grizz kissed away sam's tears and wrapped his arm around him. "I'm so sorry, you have no reason to apologize, okay Sam? You did nothing wrong. Next time, if you want to try again, just tell me the moment youre uncomfortable, okay?" Sam nodded, "I'm so sorry I put you through this....." 

Sam sighed, kissing Grizz's cheek and wiping his tears. "Hey.... It's okay can you just- hold me please?" 

"Of course."


End file.
